OpFor
The OpFor (short for Opposing Force) (Arabic: قوة معارضة) is a military-political force that seized power in an unnamed Middle Eastern country in 2011 following a violent coup d'état. They serve as the main antagonists during the first chapter of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare during the USMC segment of the campaign. History .]]The OpFor, led by Khaled Al-Asad came to power during a violent military coup in the Capital City of an unnamed Arab country, securing its mineral wealth and cementing itself as a major power in the Middle East. Their coup culminated in the dramatic execution of former President Yasir Al-Fulani on international television. Following their rise to power, the United States Marine Corps invaded the country in an attempt to remove the OpFor from power. Though the search for Al-Asad was unsuccessful, the Americans were able to score multiple victories during their brief campaign. In just a few days, the bulk of Al-Asad's forces had been pushed back to the Capital City where they were making their last stand. However, as US forces closed in on the last enemy stronghold, the OpFor detonated a large nuclear warhead, obliterating themselves and all American forces in the vicinity. It later became evident that the OpFor had been aided by the Ultranationalist rebels in order to draw attention away from the Russian civil war. The Ultranationalists had been supplying the OpFor with equipment, including weapons, vehicles, and, ultimately, nuclear ability. Following Al-Asad's capture and execution by the SAS in Azerbaijan, it is likely that the OpFor either surrendered or were otherwise neutralized as a threat. A faction called OpFor also appear in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, based in Afghanistan in the missions Team Player and Endgame. Equipment and Arsenal The OpFor was supplied mainly by the Ultranationalists forces. Most of their weapons and equipment are in use by the military of several Arab countries. Some OpFor wear blue body armor, suggesting that some of their equipment is also gleaned from security forces, they also wear PASGT combat helmets which has only recently been dropped by the US armed forces (Except the F). Though they are relatively well-known, many weapons available to other factions are not present in the OpFor's armory. The Afghan OpFor has a relatively better armory, having access to the updated AK-47, as well as numerous modern attachments like the Red Dot Sight. They also seem to have better armor, as they wear military-grade ballistic vests as opposed to blue Kevlar security vests. They have a large assortment of armed vehicles, with BMP-2 and T-72 tanks, as well as an air force consisting primarily of attack helicopter and gunships such as the Mi-24. During The Coup, several MiG-29 fighters are also seen. In addition, they also have several infantry fighting vehicles (IFVs). Assault Rifles *AK-47 *G3 *FAL Submachine Guns/Machine Pistols * AK-74u * G18 * Mini-Uzi * MP5K * TMP * Skorpion Machine Guns * RPD * M2 Browning Shotguns * W1200 Sniper Rifles * Dragunov Handguns * M9 * USP .45 * Desert Eagle (Used in The Coup by Khaled Al-Asad.) Launchers * GP-25 * RPG-7 Heavy Weapons * ZPU-4 Aircraft * Mi-8 * Mi-24 * MiG-29 Armored Vehicles * BMP-2 * T-72 * IFV Nationality The nationality of the OpFor is never explicitly stated. The logo of OpFor is based on the Khanda emblem of Sihkism or the Emblem of Iran, with the military insignia and flags depicting 2 crossed swords, found in the Omani, Saudi Arabian, and 1996-2001 Taliban Era Afghanistan Coat of arms. Reference to the in-game maps does not provide a conclusion either, however, as different missions take place in different locations throughout the Middle East. Exposition given by Al-Asad in The Coup indicates that the nation was formerly a monarchy before President Al-Fulani was elected. While Charlie Don't Surf and The Bog take place within the coastal province of Jeddah in Saudi Arabia, subsequent missions War Pig and Shock and Awe take place in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia and the Basra Government, Iraq respectively. This evidence supports the idea that the OpFor nation is in fact fictional, and was created only for story and gameplay purposes. On a television in the mission Blackout, a news reporter describes it as a small but oil rich country, possibly inspired by Kuwait or Qatar. In some scrapped single player levels, such as Designated Training the unknown county is specifically called "Saudi Arabia". This explains why most of the action in the Marine campaign is in Saudi Arabia and why OpFor troops use the G3, a weapon in use in Saudi Arabia. Also, after Aftermath, the camera goes to a satellite image where part of the country is seen, and the coast looks similar to Saudi Arabia. The OpFor is referred by game code as "Arab". This also proves that OpFor is Arabic. The new OpFor in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 fights in Afghanistan. Their relation if any to the original OpFor is not known but their major link is that they speak Arabic. This is, however, inconsistent with the language proficiencies found amongst of the Afghan population.https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos/af.html CIA - The World Factbook - Afghanistan There are also posters with a figure who resembles Khaled Al-Asad and Call of Duty 4 OpFor logo around the city in Team Player. They may be called OpFor simply to designate their role as opponents to the United States and Afghan National Army. Quotes *!المنطقة محميّة'' - Almanteka mahmeyah!'' / Area Clear! *!جندي صحافي مسقوط'' - Jundee sahafee maskoot!'' / Soldier down! *!قنّاص'' - Qanaas!'' / Sniper! *!قصف'' - Qasf!'' / Airstrike! *!رمي من جهات متعددة'' - Ramy min jehat mudaadedah!'' / We’re being shot at from multiple directions! *!عندنا واحد مصيب! واحد مصيب'' - Indenah wahed museeb! Wahed museeb!'' / We have a man down, a man down! *!تقصّف شديد - Takasuf shadeed! / Heavy resistance! *!أنا تحت العدو'' - Ana taht al ado! / I’m under the enemy! *!منطقة السقوط - Mandekaht alsookoot!'' / Landing zone! *!انتبه وراك'' - Intebeh waraak!'' / Look behind you! *!اهجموا اليسار'' - Uhjumo al yesar!'' / Flank left! *!اهجموا اليمين'' - Uhjumo al yemeen!'' / Flank right! *!استمروا الرمي'' - Estamero aramy!'' / Keep shooting! *!خليكم عليّ'' - Khaleekum aalay! / Cover me! *!امسكوا مكانكم - Emsiko makankum! / Hold your positions! *!متعرض للنار - Mutaaredh ela anar!'' / We’re taking fire! *!أحتاج تعزيزات'' - Ahtaj taazeezat!'' / Need backup! *!اقتحام! اقتحام! اقتحام'' - Ekteham! Ekteham! Ekteham!'' / Breach! Breach! Breach! *!اتصل عالمركز'' - Etasel bilmarkazz!'' / Call HQ! *!ارجعوا الرمي'' - Erjeooh aramy!'' / Return fire! *!ادخلوا'' - Udkholooh!'' / Enter! *!بغيّر مخزن'' - Baghayir makhzan!'' / Changing magazine! *!احميني! بعبّي مخزن'' - Ihmeeni! Ba'abi makhzan!'' / Cover me! Filling up storage (Reloading)! *!بعبّي'' - Ba’abi'' / Reloading! *!رمانة'' - Romana!'' / Pomegranate (Semtex Grenade)! *!أرمي رمانة'' - Army romana!'' / Throwing pomegranate! (Semtex Grenade) *!أرمي قنبلة يدوية'' - Army qunbelah yadaweeyah!'' / Throwing hand grenade! *!القنبلة'' - Al qunbelah!/ Grenade! *!قنبلة صوتية - Qunbelah sawteyah!'' / Sound grenade! (Probably Flash) *!آآه! هو كان حقّي'' - Aah! Whoo can hagee!'' / Aah! He was mine! *!ضرب ممتاز'' - Tharb mumtaz!'' / Excellent shooting! *!حاضر'' - Hadher!'' / Roger! *!معليش'' - Maaleesh!'' / No problem! *!ضرب'' - Dharb!'' / Heavy fire! *!تانقو سقط'' - Tango Sackat''! / Target Down! *!سقط رجل منا'' - Sakata rajolon menna!/ Man Down! *"Show no mercy." - Start of match *"We lost, a new challenge awaits us." - After OpFor lose the match *"We lost, don't let this happen again." - After OpFor lose the match *"The war is not over, there will be another day." - After OpFor lose the match *"Your work is appreciated, well done." - After OpFor win the match *"Good Job, the challenge has been met!" - After OpFor win the match *"Good job, we have displayed our dominance" - After OpFor win the match *"Tactical Nuke ready for launch." - When the Tactical Nuke is obtained *"Tactical Nuke incoming!" - When a friendly nuke is inbound *"Enemy Nuke incoming, it's over!" - When the enemy team launches a nuke *"Our UAV is online!"- When a teammate launches a friendly UAV *"Enemy UAV is airborne!"- When a enemy launches a UAV Gallery ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare File:opfor1 4.png File:opfor2 4.png File:opfor3 4.png File:opfor4 4.png 1-Opfor-SubMG-Standing-Render.png|An OpFor soldier with a Skorpion. 1 terroristy.jpg|An OpFor soldier wearing a ski mask opening fire with an M249 1 sniper.png|An OpFor sniper with a Dragunov sniper rifle 1 Allied RPG man.png|An OpFor soldier with a Soviet RPG-7 1 attacker.png|An OpFor soldier wielding a Desert Eagle modified with gold camouflage and an AK47 strapped behind his back 1 awkward gun.png|An OpFor sniper wielding an M21 sniper rifle decorated with Red Tiger camouflage 500px-COD4_-_AKSU_1.jpg|An OpFor member aims a AK-74u 500px-COD4RPD-1.jpg|An OpFor member holds his RPD COD4_-_AK47_1.jpg|An OpFor member aims an AK-47 in "War Pig" COD4_-_G3_1.jpg|An OpFor member stands idle with his G3 in "War Pig" OpFor Gold.png|OpFor Gold Flag ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' File:Mw2opfor1.png File:Mw2opfor2.png File:Mw2opfor3.png File:Mw2opfor4.png OpFor.jpg|OpFor in Modern Warfare: 2 400px-Rpg-7_2.png|An OpFor member fires a RPG-7 at the Ranger convoy Trivia * The OpFor are only featured in two levels in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, "Team Player" and "Endgame". * The OpFor, like the Spetsnaz faction, fight all allied factions (Task Force 141, Army Rangers, Navy SEALs). * The OpFor in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare have a more professional appearance, with the use of ballistic helmets, bulletproof vests and other military gear. However, in Modern Warfare 2, they appear to have less gear and simply wear BDUs, chest rigs and berets for the most part. * OpFor is the only non-English faction that screams, "Semtex!", when a Semtex grenade is thrown close to an AI. * In Modern Warfare, Al Asad is the announcer for multiplayer OpFor, in MW2, it is a different unidentified voice. * They are the only singleplayer enemy faction in MW2 not to be in Spec Ops. *In Call of Duty 4 multiplayer, if the player plays as OpFor, he will always wear gloves in first-person, even if third-person character has no gloves. *OpFor did not appear in MW3 for unknown reasons, however in the early MW3 beta pictures was seen with OpFor logos. Video Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 OST - Opfor Theme (Chain of Command) OpFor's full theme in Modern Warefare 2 ru:OpFor References Category:Armies Category:Enemies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters